


Incubus

by labocat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, shadows made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: “Watch out!” Akira saw the shadow’s feint a moment too late, his warning coming as their enemy completed its intricate hand movements, a spell he could be sure would do no good to Yusuke, who stood right in the shadow’s line of sight.An ailment is a tricky thing to shake.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



“Watch out!” Akira saw the Shadow’s feint a moment too late, his warning coming as their enemy completed its intricate hand movements, a spell he could be sure would do no good to Yusuke, who stood right in the shadow’s line of sight.

Yusuke, true to his phantom namesake, dove out of the way as soon as he heard Akira start to shout, but it was too little too late as Akira saw the shockwave of energy hit Yusuke’s leg as he lunged to the side. There was no cry of pain, nothing alarming in its wake, but they’d all been hit with too many various ailments and attacks from increasingly strong Shadows for Akira to dismiss anything out of hand. He warily watched Yusuke stand up and brush nonexistent dust off of his jacket, restraining himself just enough to not lean over and brush equally nonexistent dust off of Yusuke’s tail, just for a chance to touch it and see if it was as soft as he thought. Yusuke probably wouldn’t mind if he said he wanted to touch it, but Akira hadn’t wanted to open either of them up to the teasing that would follow from any of their teammates. But they weren’t here this time: their target in Mementos being one of Madarame’s other victims, Yusuke had asked Akira if they could do this with just the two of them. Akira had been reluctant to agree - with the increase in power the Shadows had shown the deeper they got into Mementos, leaving any of their team behind seemed less and less of a good idea, but Yusuke had all but pleaded and as with anything Yusuke was passionate about, Akira found himself unable to do anything but acquiesce and go along for the ride, ready to play damage control. And so they found themselves in the middle of one of the deeper floors of Mementos, taken by surprise by a Shadow that Akira didn’t even need Futaba around to tell him was low-leveled enough to normally not have given them any trouble, but attacked with fire spells. Fire spells which knocked Yusuke prone every time, and now with this new, unknown ailment, Akira looked harder than ever for a possible escape route.

Because he was looking, he missed the second attack the Shadow had taken, its opportunistic Agidyne catching Yusuke unawares and sending him sprawling to the ground. Akira raced over, mentally flipping through the personas he had equipped to pull up someone with Diarama.

“Yusuke, can you stand?” He could hear his voice waver, the confidence the Joker mask gave him slipping further and further out of his grasp every moment Yusuke lay unresponsive on the ground. Even if it meant he couldn’t attack later, using his energy to heal Yusuke now was more important. They could always come back later if they made it back topside. They just had to make it back topside.

A weak groan was his answer, the sound almost sweet against the horrified racing of his heart and the menacing cackle of the Shadow that thought them cornered. Akira could see it gearing up for another attack of the same kind as the mysterious ailment - part of him wished they’d brought at least Futaba to sit topside and monitor to tell them weaknesses and what kind of ailments the Shadows were dealing out - and the Diarama became secondary to getting them out of this predicament. He lashed out with a Ziodyne, and as the Shadow recoiled, dazed, the sweet relief of the lucky choice washing through him almost as headily as each breath he could hear Yusuke take behind him. He could dimly hear the Shadow beg for its life, but he simply cast another Ziodyne and watched it dissipate, a grim smirk spread across his face. It shifted into one of consternation as he dragged Yusuke down one of the corridors and into a dead end. They’d be cornered if any Shadows decided to come up this way, but he’d at least see them coming this time. With any luck, they’d be far enough away from what seemed like the main tracks of this level that no Shadow would come down here to begin with.

Akira slumped against one of the walls, internally cringing a bit as he thought about what the walls looked like and reminded him of, with ribcage tunnels and femur rail tracks, and was glad that his Joker clothes didn’t carry over to the real world and seemed to be newly clean each appearance in the Metaverse at that. He looked over to Yusuke, who was conscious, but breathing heavily, more rapidly than he had been a minute ago.

“Yusuke?” The only response he got was a hitched breath and a slight crack of Yusuke’s eyes as he tilted as much as he was able to in his prone position toward Akira. What had that ailment been? He seemed dizzy and confused all at once, but had never started an attack, either towards the Shadow or himself or Akira. It looked almost like he was overheating, the way his breaths got shallower, more rapid, and the way his face flushed.

Akira leaned forward to put his hand against Yusuke’s forehead, pulling off his glove to touch skin to skin. “You’re burning up,” he said, shocked at how hot Yusuke’s forehead had become in such a short period of time. He would have jerked his hand back, but Yusuke had grabbed it, a small moan following one of his short breaths. Akira thought his hand must feel cool by the way Yusuke cradled it, pressing his face into it, but suddenly Akira felt the soft texture of Yusuke’s tongue against his palm. He tried again to pull away, but Yusuke’s grip merely tightened, rolling his whole body so that he had better leverage to continue licking at Akira’s palm and up, up to be able to get Akira’s fingers into his mouth.

It suddenly hit what kind of ailment the Shadow could have put on Yusuke as Akira watched him lean forward to take his index and middle fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue.

“Yusuke,” he started, somewhat weakly, his voice wavering as Yusuke rolled towards him, both hands grabbing at his wrist now so as to gain better leverage, and finding a panicked strength as he felt the press of Yusuke’s teeth on the pads of his fingers. “You’re...you got hit by a Shadow, it’s doing this to you.” It was the only explanation as to why Yusuke, who barely even seemed to grasp the difference between hanging out and dating, of declarations of love, was suddenly being so forward, so overtly sensual. Akira had to gain control over the situation before they did something they’d both regret.

Akira tried to pull his hand away, only for Yusuke to grab at it more fiercely and shake his head. “No. I feel...hot, and your hand feels cool, feels better than even I could have imagined.” His next words were muffled, murmured against Akira’s palm, but Akira had more trouble focusing on them as Yusuke’s tongue dove between his fingers to the sensitive skin there than from being unable to make the words out, his attention skidding at the soft heat and pressure. “I’ve imagined it quite a lot, and all for naught, it turns out.”

Akira’s stomach bottomed out, the image of Yusuke thinking about this, of sucking his own fingers, thinking, hoping they were Akira’s instead of his, racing through his head. He had to pull back, gain control, _something_.

He just wasn’t expecting Yusuke to surge upwards, body fluid as he climbed atop Akira and rolled them both to the ground. Neither of their outfits were built for discretion, at least not in the sense of hiding the fact that Akira was certain Yusuke could feel his erection, hard and growing with each roll of Yusuke’s hips atop him, still grasping Akira’s wrist in one hand. With each roll, the hope of gaining the upper hand slipped away, especially as Yusuke reached for Akira’s other hand. Bringing it to his face, he gave Akira a grin, foxlike but so unlike any Akira had seen from Yusuke before, then bit down gently on Akira’s still-gloved hand, drawing the glove away slowly with his teeth. He cradled both of Akira’s hands to his face, an expression of rapture at the touch of cool-but-rapidly-heating skin against his overheated cheeks.

“Much better than the dreams,” he murmured, too low for Akira to be sure he was supposed to hear it. “I’m sorry,” he said, louder this time, “but I don’t think I can stop.” Yusuke moved one of Akira’s hands to rest against his hip, the heat of his skin tangible even through the leather, and Akira felt his fingers curl in automatically, gripping as if he could dig in through to Yusuke’s skin. His head spun, between his blood rushing southward and the realization that while the effects of the ailment Yusuke had been hit with were clear, the cause or treatment escaped him. He was failing Yusuke, Yusuke, who was still grinding atop him, something half between a grimace and a smile on his face. Yusuke, who seemed as lost as Akira was.

“Tell me what you need.” If he couldn’t summon a persona, if traditional methods didn’t work, then Akira could only help out the only way he could think. He’d imagined it too, kissing Yusuke, his hands on his skin, the frantic fumbling that seemed to star in all his own dreams. It had never been in Mementos, them as thieves, but the image of Yusuke riding him in his catsuit would be a hard one to banish.

A smile, tinged in something Akira thought might be sadness, but couldn’t figure out why, spread across Yusuke’s face. “Thank you for indulging me,” he replied, hands releasing Akira to start opening his vest.

“It-,” Akira began, to say that this was hardly an indulgence, that he wanted Yusuke as well, before Yusuke cut him off with a swift kiss, more of a hard press of his mouth against Akira’s. “Later. Please,” he pleaded, the tone so new in Yusuke’s voice that it stopped Akira more readily than the hard kiss had. He met Yusuke’s eyes and held them, watching the small shivers that wracked through Yusuke’s body as he tried to hold himself still, tried to give Akira space and time to answer. Time he didn’t really seem to have, so Akira nodded, leaning up to take Yusuke’s mouth in a kiss that quickly swept out of control, a clumsy movement of mouths as if Yusuke were trying to devour him instead.

Hands resumed opening Akira’s vest, and Akira took the opportunity to unzip Yusuke’s suit like he’d wanted to so many times. The opening was always tantalizingly low, the start of his chest peeking out at the top, and there was too much temptation now for Akira to resist _everything_ in front of him. Almost reverently, he pulled the zipper down, revealing skin faster than Yusuke’s frenetic hands working at his vest. Taking advantage, he leaned up to press kisses to the pale skin, overheated like Yusuke’s face had been. The motion trapped Yusuke’s hands between them, stopping his own progress and he whined helplessly, wriggling slightly as he tried to work free to catch Akira up.

Chastised slightly and remembering that this was for Yusuke, not his own desires, Akira leaned back to give Yusuke space and being content to simply run his hands along the bare skin of Yusuke’s sides. The action produced a soft sigh each time he did it, along with a flutter of Yusuke’s eyelids that entranced Akira to the point that he missed when Yusuke finally got his vest opened. Right up until Yusuke darted in to bite at his now-exposed collarbones. His teeth were blunt but sharper than Akira expected, the points of them digging in as he flung his head back, back arching up at the exquisite sensation and then inward as his head hit the ground of Mementos below them and he curled back into Yusuke and the way he was now nibbling down Akira’s chest. Yusuke’s hands had already moved to Akira’s pants, tugging them down so that he could move seamlessly from licking around Akira’s navel to a wet stripe along the length of Akira’s erection. Akira’s hand flew to his mouth to muffle the cry that escaped at the feel of Yusuke’s mouth on his length - no Shadows had disturbed them so far, but there was little chance they could stop now if they were discovered. Akira had no desire for a fight, not with the way Yusuke was licking up and down his cock, or the way he was trying desperately not to thrust up against Yusuke’s cheek as it brushed his own overheated skin, the curls of the ends of his hair tickling the inside of Akira’s thigh.

Akira had a thought to ask Yusuke to move so he could reciprocate, but all thoughts were eclipsed by the sensation of Yusuke taking him fully into his mouth and sucking. The heat and suction whited out his vision and when it cleared, Akira was slightly horrified to find his hands tangled in Yusuke’s hair, tugging slightly, until he saw that Yusuke’s eyes were closed and felt the way Yusuke leaned into the tug as best as he could while still bobbing on Akira’s cock. Akira tried giving into sensation and gently thrust his hips, eyes going wide when Yusuke moaned and dove deeper, nose almost brushing the base before he made a soft choking sound and moved back with a disappointed whine, his hand taking the end of the length his throat wouldn’t allow. Akira let go of Yusuke’s hair with one hand to brush his thumb across Yusuke’s cheekbone, gathering the wetness there and cradling Yusuke’s cheek in his hand as Yusuke dove back to his task with abandon.

Akira could see Yusuke’s hips jerking - small, aborted thrusts as he tried to grind against more than air but stopping every time he met the cold, unforgiving ground of Mementos. It was a trick to maneuver his leg underneath Yusuke so that his knee didn’t interrupt the way Yusuke seemed determined to suck all of Akira’s being out through his cock, but Akira thought it worth it at the way Yusuke abruptly pulled off his erection to cry out, the loud moan reverberating against the walls of the tunnel, but both of them were too far gone to notice or care. The feeling of Yusuke grinding against his leg, the rolls of his hips perfectly timed with his return to fellating Akira’s cock had Akira’s head spinning.

“Yusuke, I can’t…’m close,” he panted out, trying to tug at Yusuke’s hair to pull him off, but instead of pulling off, Yusuke increased his rhythm, sucking vigorously enough that Akira could feel the outline of his own erection through the soft skin of Yusuke’s cheek, and at that thought, he lost the last threads of his control, vaguely grateful for the hand he could feel on his hip keeping his thrusts from choking Yusuke further. He came in a couple of thrusts, expecting to see Yusuke pulling back to deal with his release, but instead he felt Yusuke continue sucking, rhythmically, long after Akira felt the thrusts against his leg shudder and stop. Yusuke was licking his cock clean, even licking his lips to chase anything that had escaped, and Akira shuddered with both oversensitivity and the sight of the foxlike expression on Yusuke’s face as he sat back looking satisfied.

Then, as Yusuke swallowed, Akira could see his expression change, tinges of horror creeping in as he looked at Akira lying on the ground. He reached forward for what Akira knew must be a mark already blooming on his collar, then withdrew, uncertainty mixing with the horror.

“It’s fine,” Akira said, sitting up and reaching up to take Yusuke’s hand to press it to the mark. “It’s all fine.”

“But I…,” Yusuke started, fingers shaking in Akira’s grip as his eyes darted everywhere - from Akira’s marked chest to his face to both of their open outfits to the walls of Mementos around them. He swallowed and continued, “I apologize. I never meant…”

“It’s fine,” Akira repeated, a little more forcefully. “Yusuke, I promise, you don’t need to apologize. We’ve all been hit by some ailment or another.” He grinned, a little lopsided, letting the Joker persona slip back into place as he took back the role of responsible leader. “Even me.”

Yusuke, instead of nodding like he’d hoped, looked away. “But to get hit by something so shameful…”

Akira let go of Yusuke’s hand to take a hold of his chin instead, guiding Yusuke’s gaze back to meet his own, expression serious again. “It’s only shameful if you didn’t want to do it. In which case it should be me apologizing, for not stopping you or not having better control of the fight in the first place.” He kept his gaze and voice as steady as he could, holding Yusuke’s eyes.

To his credit, Yusuke didn’t look away, even if he ducked his head slightly, as far as he could without breaking Akira’s gaze. “I did...want it, that is.” His eyes widened as he realized what he said. “Not like this, in such an ugly place, but with you…,” His voice trailed off as he finished, “I meant it when I said I’d thought about you, like this. I...I hope you don’t mind.”

He did break Akira’s gaze then, hands busying themselves tidying up rather than wait for Akira’s reply, and Akira couldn’t help but laugh, a soft chuckle that echoed slightly in the dimly-lit tunnel. “I think we’re past my minding, though I definitely wouldn’t mind if we did this somewhere other than Mementos next time.” He stood up, dusting off his own clothes and redoing buttons and closures and extending a hand down to help Yusuke up. “That is, if you don’t mind,” he said, tone deceptively light, trying to mask how badly he wanted there to be a next time, for something more than their almost-dates to the park or galleries, wanted to be by Yusuke’s side for as long as he could, before the whole Metaverse business fell down around their ears or he was sent back to his hometown or worse.

The smile Yusuke gave him warmed Akira; it was the one Yusuke sometimes had when sketching, and as much as the crooked, foxlike smile had set his blood to racing, this one made his stomach flutter, a warm, welcome sensation that only increased as Yusuke took his hand and stood.

“I would also greatly appreciate our next outing be somewhere in the real world. Perhaps sushi again.”

Akira leaned in to press a light kiss to Yusuke’s mouth, laughing. “Sushi it is, then. First, let’s get out of here.” He reached for his phone and the Metaverse app, and as they headed to a safe point to return to the real world, felt Yusuke’s hand slip into his.


End file.
